


A Bit of David and Walter

by Lamia



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: my fanart series of David 8 and Walter.





	1. Serve in Heaven or Reign in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/gifts).



> For my partner in crime, followbutterfly.

  
  
"When you close your eyes, do you dream of me?"  
  
"I don't dream at all."


	2. Proud Daddy is Proud

  
  
  
Now, that's how you smile!


	3. Whistle and I Will Come




	4. Practice Makes Perfect

  
  
  
  
You have symphonies in you, brother.


	5. Ready to Serve




	6. Create




End file.
